In the typical family household with small children, at least minor injuries are relatively common due to the numerous relatively sharp and hard edges and corners which seem to abound in the average home. Aside from such obvious hazards as the hard corners and edges of a raised brick fireplace hearth, many articles of furniture (tables, counters, etc.) seem to have edges and corners which are positioned at about the height of the head of a small child. Most children are quite forgetful as to such hazards, particularly when playing, and at least minor injuries frequently occur due to such exposed corners and edges in the typical home.
Even a relatively cautious individual may incur injury when moving through a darkened room, or have cause to carry a large or bulky article which may be bumped inadvertently against a corner or edge during movement. The result is untold property damage and a multitude of at least minor injuries to numerous persons yearly.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a padded edge and corner guard which is universally adaptable to various shapes of edges and corners found in the typical household, including, but not limited to, fireplace hearths, tables, and counters and the like. The guard must be flexibly conformable to any one of the above shapes as well as others, and must include means for holding the desired shade around the corner or edge to be covered once it has been bent to the appropriate shade. Moreover, means should be provided for securing at least two such guards together end to end, for longer edges, and for a relatively soft and padded cover over the guard, which cover may be removably secured to the guard therewithin as desired, for laundering or replacement.